SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories
SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories is a DVD and VHS release of the 1999 American animated TV show SpongeBob SquarePants. The DVD contains 9 episodes plus a bonus episode, whereas the VHS includes 5 episodes. It was initially released on November 5th, 2002. The DVD release of Sea Stories features the episode “Shanghaied” with three different episode endings; these endings were initially voted upon when the episode first aired prior to the release of the DVD. The three endings depict the Flying Dutchman randomly giving the last of 3 wishes to either SpongeBob, Patrick, or Squidward, with each ending Involving a slightly different outcome based on who received the wish. SpongeBob’s ending ended up ultimately winning the initial vote and is the one that appears in most normal versions of the episode, but the DVD features all 3 endings which can be accessed in the DVD’s special features menu. Episodes * "Gary takes a Bath" Back cover episode description: "It's time for Gary's bath, But he doesn't want to take one. SpongeBob tries everything to get him in the tub, but Gary refuses to go. Gary winds up luring SpongeBob outside where SpongeBob falls into a mud puddle. Guess who needs a bath now!" * "Hooky" Back cover episode description: "Patrick introduces SpongeBob to the adventure of riding "The Hooks" (dropped from above by fishermen) and then jumping off. Mr. Krabs just hopes his tales of sea creatures winding up in gift shops or packed cans will convince SpongeBob to keep away." * "Life of Crime" Back cover episode description: "Mr. Krabs Tells SpongeBob and Patrick that it's okay to borrow things if you plan to return them. So the two "borrow" a balloon from the balloon man and accidentally pop it! Realizing they can't return it, SpongeBob and Patrick go on the lam to avoid jail." * "Pickles" Back cover episode description: "SpongeBob loses his self-confidence when Bubble Bass lies and claims there are no pickles on his Krabby Patty. Wracked with self-doubt, SpongeBob can't even accomplish simple tasks anymore! It's up to Mr. Krabs to help SpongeBob regain his confidence." * "No Free Rides" (DVD only) Back cover episode description: "SpongeBob fails his driving test-again. But the thought of having SpongeBob in her class again proves too much for Ms. Puff, so she lets him do extra credit for his license. When SpongeBob's parents buy him a boat to celebrate, Mrs. Puff Realizes she's given him license to drive on public streets and resorts to stealing his boat to keep him off the road!" * "Sailor Mouth" (DVD only) Back cover episode description: "SpongeBob reads a "bad" word on a dumpster behind the Krusty Krab. Not knowing what it means, SpongeBob and Patrick start using it often. Mr. Krabs hears them and warns them never to use it again. But when Mr. Krabs says the word, the boys run to Mr. Krabs mother to tell on him." * "No Weenies Allowed" (DVD only) Back cover episode description: "SpongeBob will do anything to get inside the Salty Saloon, the hangout for tough sea dwellers! Sandy's a shoo-in, but the doorman banishes SpongeBob to the Weenie Hut, telling him that's more his speed. SpongeBob will stop at nothing to prove just how tough he really is!" * "Jellyfish Jam" (DVD only) Back cover episode description: "SpongeBob takes a wild jellyfish home from Jellyfish Fields only to discover that they multiply quickly, eventually taking over the house! Luckily, SpongeBob finds that Jellyfish love music, turning SpongeBob into the pied piper of Bikini Bottom!" * "The Algae's Always Greener" (DVD only) Back cover episode description: "Plankton's invention lets him switch lives with Mr. Krabs. Now he can get the secret Krabby Patty recipe. Ha! First he'll have to deal with employee bickering (SpongeBob vs. Squidward), then Mr. Krabs, who's suddenly taken on Plankton's nasty personality!" Bonus* * "Shanghaied" *Is considered a bonus episode on DVD only, it is a normal episode with the VHS. Bonus Features * "Shanghaied" with 3 alternate endings (SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward's endings) * "SpongeBob Dancin' Pants" music video * "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" video game hints and tips Trivia * The episode "Gary Takes A Bath" was released on this DVD a year before it even aired on television on July 26, 2003. Category:DVD Category:VHS Tapes Category:SpongeBob Category:Nickelodeon Category:DVDs with music videos